Time Travel is Easy
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: "I didn't know Nargles could change eye color," remarked Luna airily. "It's quite curious, really." A rather random time travel fic.


All right, my first attempt at The Hardest Challenge Ever. I hope it doesn't suck, because it's currently 2AM and I'm sleepy :3

**Time Travel is Easy**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 1015**

**Summary: **"I didn't know Nargles could change eye color," remarked Luna airily. "It's quite curious, really." A rather random time travel fic.

**XX**

She was knitting. It wasn't something she did often, but there was an unusually large number of Nargles in the house and one of them had just wandered off with her old scarf. But then the door suddenly burst open and Death Eaters ran into the house and her father shrieked and spells were shooting everywhere and a flash of light darted toward her and she dropped the ball of yarn in her hands and an odd tingling feeling infused her body and suddenly she was in Hogwarts and she couldn't for her life understand what happened.

She looked around herself mildly and noted with curiosity that it was spring, probably the day right after exams were completed judging by the overall ambiance. A majority of the Hogwarts Student body was lounging across the grounds. Some were at the Quidditch pitch playing a pick up game and another large group had started an Exploding Snap tournament. Nearby, a worn looking young man with brown hair and patched clothing was pummeling a mousy looking boy at a game of chess with a rakishly handsome dark haired boy cheered both on.

Luna was sprawled across the grass along the banks of the lake. Behind her, the Giant Squid was lazily floating in the water and some students were throwing bits of food into the lake to see if the Squid would eat it. Hovering over her was, at last, a familiar face. Harry Potter.

Harry, of course, just looked at her with an adorably confused expression on his visage. His glasses were askew and his hair was wild, as per the norm, but his eyes were a curious shade of hazel.

"I didn't know Nargles could change eye color," remarked Luna airily. "It's quite curious, really."

Harry continued to look at Luna oddly. "I'm sorry," he said hesitantly. "Do I know you?"

Luna smiled slightly. "Silly! I told you to stay away from the Wackspurts on the train last year. They'll make your brain go fuzzy! And look, you don't even remember me now, Harry."

"Pardon, but my name isn't Harry. It's James. James Potter."

"Your resemblance really is uncanny," said Luna, sitting up from her spot in the grass. "Your son looks just like you, you know? I understand why Professor Snape dislikes him so."

"I don't have a son," said James cautiously. "And there is no Professor Snape – just Snivellus, but he's too dim to be a Professor. I'm seventeen. Are you sure you're quite all right?"

"Calling people names isn't very nice," said Luna seriously. "I've been called names before and I don't like it much. And I'm fabulous. In fact, I've recently managed a lucky escape from a life-and-death situation. I'd consider that quite all right, wouldn't you?" Luna stood up abruptly causing James to jump up with her.

"No, really…" said James. "I don't think you're all right. You just sort of showed up out of nowhere and it's all quite bizarre, even for us. I really think you should…"

"My name is Luna. It just occurred to me that I never introduced myself," she cut him off abruptly. "Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You're quite famous, you know?"

"I'm not famous," said James, even more confused than he was previously. "Lovegood, you say? You're not related to Xenophilius, are you?"

"Of course I am! He's my father!"

James deadpanned. "Right." Xenophilius Lovegood was currently a fourth year student. "Why don't you come with me? We'll go down to the hospital wing."

XX

"I find it odd that she knows who I am but I don't know who she is," whispered Madam Pomfrey. She stood with James Potter in the Hospital Wing observing the strange blonde girl who was currently lying in one of the beds. "She claims she's a student here but…"

"You haven't met me yet, Madam Pomfrey," Luna supplied helpfully. "I think I've managed to time travel into the past. And without a time turner! I'm rather impressed with myself."

"… I think I'm going to ask Albus for help," said Madam Pomfrey wearily and she quickly ran out of the room.

James, meanwhile, deadpanned once more. "Time travel?" he said. "… right…"

"Of course!" said Luna. "Time travel is easy, I suppose, if you put your mind to it. Warbleks help even more. Did you know? They actually send people to the past to let them fulfill their dreams!"

"So… you think a Warble-thingy has sent you to the past to fulfill one of your dreams?"

"Nothing else seems plausible," said Luna serenely.

"I personally think you've escaped from St. Mungo's," supplied James.

"No!" protested Luna. "I'm here to have one of my dreams come true!"

James raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well," said Luna, looking off into the distance. "I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy."

"I doubt your Warbirds would have sent you to the past just to get a kiss," said James.

"It make sense, I suppose," said Luna. "Most of the boys I know think I'm too crazy. They wouldn't want to kiss me." She sat up in the bed and turned to face James. "Would you kiss me?" she asked.

"Well, you see, I kind of have a girl…" began James.

"You're not seeing Lily yet," Luna cut in. "Don't worry, you will soon. But not at this moment. So it's perfectly acceptable for you to kiss me."

"Wot?" James just stared at her. Luna Lovegood. The strange, loony, blonde girl who just appeared in front of him. And before he even knew what had happened, she had stood up and planted her lips firmly on his. And soon his arms were wrapped around her waist and her fingers were playing with the little hairs on his neck and they couldn't breathe but the thought of parting seemed painful and…

They pulled apart, breathless, Luna smiling dreamily and James staring wide-eyed at the girl in front of him. The strange, loony, blonde girl who… he had imagined?

The room was empty.

XX

I've you've come this far, please leave a review!


End file.
